


the bad gift game

by shift



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, Gen, OT7, but in my head in this fic theyre like bffs+, im sorry but im not, non-au, the markhyuck is kinda vague and not at all the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/pseuds/shift
Summary: nct dream play white elephant





	the bad gift game

**Author's Note:**

> ok i'm being completely honest here, this started out kind of serious and idk what happened but if u notice a change in my writing that's why and i'm too lazy to fix it because this isn't actually a serious fic by any means
> 
> if minors talking about sex toys makes u uncomfortable then don't read because that's all this is
> 
> also! in case u don't know what white elephant is, it's a christmas game where you buy shitty gifts and everyone draws a number to pick a gift, and you can steal one from someone else on your turn. i once got a can and a couple pencils in this game, and another time my gift was a signed and framed photo of myself. it's a fun game.

"no, just steal one!"

jisung raises an eyebrow at donghyuck's outcry. the boy furiously shakes his head, seated on the floor beside mark. it's quite comedic. surely there's something interesting in this package. must be, since it's the last one, right? jisung picks it up and returns to his seat, ignoring donghyuck's protests. it's wrapped in tacky christmas paper and covered in a million bows. he pulls them off one by one as he waits for the others to open their presents.

chenle goes first, at jisung's own insistence, and is delighted to find a collection of various mismatching socks inside the package, including one that renjun declares has been missing for a year. mark laughs his ass off at this, and jisung grins. "i've been working on this one for awhile."

"you devil," jeno fake-scolds, tossing a few towards the couch where jisung and jaemin are sitting. jisung places them on jaemin's head as he starts to open his package.

jaemin ends up with a lone puzzle piece (from mark, apparently he found it on the floor in the dreamies' dorm a couple months ago, and decided to keep it after hearing taeyong complaining about unfinished puzzles being infuriating); jeno gets expired candy (from chenle, who said it was from the chewing gum music video); jaemin gifts renjun with a broken ice pack ("i fell asleep on it"); and donghyuck gets renjun's blonde wig from halloween ("i hope you enjoy my sweat and suffering"). mark gets a bad drawing of doyoung from jeno, which he decides to frame and place in the 127 livingroom on christmas eve after everyone is asleep. finally, it's jisung's turn.

donghyuck buries his face in mark's shoulder as jisung begins to tear at the wrapping paper. he isn't sure why donghyuck thinks this is so awful..... until it's open, and jaemin is laughing in his ear.

"what? what is it?" mark asks, but jisung can't answer because he's laughing, too. chenle leans over to peer into the box as well, and is mistified, until donghyuck finally yells out, "it's a vibrator!" and the whole room goes quiet.

"it was some creepy fan gift and taeyong asked me to get rid of it. i just... i was expecting one of the older members to get it, i guess?" donghyuck explains quietly, face still hidden. it's too bad he can't see how hard mark is trying not to crack up beside him.

"nah, it's fine, hyung," jisung says, tearing open the package eagerly. he can see jeno shift in interest out of the corner of his eye.

"what are you doing?" donghyuck squeaks, peeking between his fingers. "this is like, really weird."

"i just wanna see how loud it is," jisung says. he hears both mark and renjun mutter "oh my god" but soon they're all crowded around him to look at it.

"do girls really..." chenle trails off. jisung is glad he doesn't have the words to finish his question.

"this isn't for girls," jeno says, pointing at the package, which clearly says "prostate vibrator".

"but.. how does it..?" chenle follows up, confused. renjun snorts, taking it out of jisung's hand to make a slightly obscene gesture. "i still don't get it."

"it goes... um..." jeno starts, but looks at mark for help.

"it goes up your ass, chenle," mark says bluntly, making them all laugh.

"i would never." chenle says, horrified. jisung suddenly gets an idea.

"i think it needs a face."

at this, renjun laughs so hard that he drops it, and it must fall in just the right way because it begins to vibrate. they all watch it skitter across the floor as renjun goes to his room to dig out some permanent markers. when he returns, the seven of them contribute to some intense face-drawing, which ends in multiple faces, signatures on the handle, and one slightly phallic squiggle (jeno insisted it was necessary). once satisfied, they start to filter into the kitchen for treats. jisung thinks he's behind them all until donghyuck whispers in his ear, "you know what would be really funny?"

jisung turns to him, evil grin spreading on his face. they end up sneaking into the bedroom while everyone's distracted and hiding the damn thing under renjun's pillow. renjun then puts it in jeno's sock drawer, where it stays for a good week until jeno actually notices it. then, jisung gets a very confused call from jaemin, who finds it in his backpack, and then it's wrapped up in one of mark's hoodies in the practice room, and then handed outright to donghyuck in front of taeil (albeit, mark doesn't see him standing there at first, and taeil never tells anyone), and then.....

**Author's Note:**

> and then, the vibrator continued to haunt the dreamies' dorm (and sometimes 127's) until the end of time
> 
> so if ur seeing this for the second time i edited it again and added more words to some parts to make it beefier (i also added some tiny bg markhyuck to get views lmao)
> 
> my twt is @mfalmp4 if you're interested!!!


End file.
